It is known to couple in elastic fashion an interior rotating piece and an external coaxial piece having a cylindrical interface, by means of split pins which are introduced into seatings parallel to the rotation axis, which are formed at the interface of the two pieces.
By a seating formed at the interface of the two pieces is meant a seating partly formed in one of the pieces and partly formed in the other piece.
Examples of couplings of this kind are described for example in the following Patents:
French Pat. Nos. 86,913, 1,351,275, 769,403, 786,623, 1,118,286, 2,018,101, 2,170,350. PA1 U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,824,648, 1,467,185. PA1 British Pat. No. 850247.